


Judgement Day

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Films, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: fandomtrees





	Judgement Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgazing/gifts).



"I'm really looking forward to Judgement Day," Crowley said, flipping through his paper.

Aziraphale looked at him warily. He never quite knew how to respond to statements like that. _Don't you know you're on the losing side?_ seemed a little, well, unkind.

"Oh?" he said. "It'll be quite a day, that's for sure."

"Killer shape-shifting robots, macho machines of death -"

"Goodness."

Aziraphale hadn't realised that Hell was quite so advanced. He'd felt their cannon in the first War had been impressive enough. 

"I'll be back," Crowley said in an odd accent and laughed.

Oh dear. He sounded so damned _confident._


End file.
